


Party

by odriscolls



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Micah calls her a whore, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, because we couldn't get through this without Micah being rude to a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odriscolls/pseuds/odriscolls
Summary: "What's on your mind?" A voice cut into her thoughts, and she lifted her head, her eyes landing on Micah Bell. He had never given her the time of day before, but he was gazing at her quite intensely all of a sudden."I need more booze, but they all drink shit," Anne shrugged, and to her surprise, Micah stood up and planted himself beside her on the log, offering her his bottle. She took it, reading the label; some kind of rum. Against her better judgement, she took a swig and scrunched her face up as she swallowed."This is some strong shit, Bell," She handed the bottle back to him, and he wasted no time in gulping down half of the bottle. Sitting so close to him made her realise how strongly he smelt of booze, smoke, and something else."Better than that whiskey you were sipping," Micah smirked at her. "Would'a thought such a pretty girl would know how to drink." He added, casually, almost finishing the bottle. She quirked a brow; did he just call her pretty?





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Partially a follow-up to a drabble I wrote on Tumblr called 'Caught-Off-Guard Kiss'. It's not required for this fic.

The camp was alive with music, alcohol, and chatter. Jack Marston was home safe and sound, and everyone was boozing it up to celebrate. There hadn't been a party since Sean was rescued but, well, that didn't last very long. Anne had a feeling this wouldn't, either.    
  
Around the fire, sitting with a few of the men and a bottle of whiskey was the highlight of her evening so far. Hosea had finished his story a few minutes ago, something about hanging and the death of a Sheriff, and had gone to talk with Dutch. Micah had taken up a seat with them, starting some speech about damnation that she really didn't care about.   
  
Losing herself in thought, she wondered if it was worth sticking around. She had been in a few different gangs over the years, not one of them had been worth dying for. This one? This one was a mess. It hadn't always been, but since the Blackwater mess that had claimed the lives of both her brothers she had been weighing up her options.    
  
One by one, the others around the campfire left as Micah's speech drew to a close, and Anne finished her whiskey before tossing the bottle to the side. She was completely out of liquor from her own stash, and she wasn't about to drink the piss-water that they served at these parties.   
  
She wanted to do something stupid but hadn't drunk enough to justify it in the morning. Maybe stumble into bed with someone, anyone really, but she needed more liquor before that could happen.    
  
"What's on your mind?" A voice cut into her thoughts, and she lifted her head, her eyes landing on Micah Bell. He had never given her the time of day before, but he was gazing at her quite intensely all of a sudden.   
  
"I need more booze, but they all drink shit," Anne shrugged, and to her surprise, Micah stood up and planted himself beside her on the log, offering her his bottle. She took it, reading the label; some kind of rum. Against her better judgement, she took a swig and scrunched her face up as she swallowed.   
  
"This is some strong shit, Bell," She handed the bottle back to him, and he wasted no time in gulping down half of the bottle. Sitting so close to him made her realise how strongly he smelt of booze, smoke, and something else.    
  
"Better than that whiskey you were sipping," Micah smirked at her. "Would'a thought such a pretty girl would know how to drink." He added, casually, almost finishing the bottle. She quirked a brow; did he just call her pretty? The thought of him being attracted to her made her scoff quietly as she recalled their last drunken encounter; the time she had kissed him and he looked at her like a buck staring down the barrel of a gun. However, this seemed to be shaping up to be her stupid mistake.    
  
"I know how to drink when my stash doesn't run dry," She mumbled, finishing what was left in the bottle. "With all the shit happenin' lately, kinda just ploughed through it," She confessed. She knew she wasn't addicted to the drink, just lately it's been taking the edge off. Especially since that business in Rhodes.    
  
"Got a couple more in my tent," Micah confessed, gesturing to the now empty bottle that she dropped to the ground. Her eyes wandered over to his tent, no one was in it at the moment. She was fairly certain that he shared with Bill, who was on the other side of camp.    
  
The feel of his hand touching her thigh made her smirk, her eyes meeting his gaze. He wanted more than a drink with her, and she was happy to oblige. She took his hand and stood, marching toward his tent with him very close behind.    
  
As soon as Micah closed the door, ensuring them as much privacy as the canvas would allow, he was met with the sight of Anne pulling her blouse off over her head; too impatient to deal with the buttons tonight. Micah was quick to help her remove her brassiere and his rough hands were quick to grope her.   
  
"Better than I imagined," Micah mumbled, or at least she thought he did. She wasn't listening much. Her hands fumbled with his belt before pulling open his white trousers, reaching in for what she was here for.   
  
"Wait," Micah grunted, grabbing her wrist. He was quick to remove her trousers and underwear, laying the woman down on his bedroll and kneeling between her thighs with a somewhat wicked grin.   
  
"What are you doing?" She questioned, and Micah didn't answer, at least not verbally. He reacted to her question by positioning his face between her thighs, dangerously close to her heat. Her eyes widened as she watched him grow more confident in his actions, his callous hands pinning her thighs down.   
  
Without a word, the flat of Micah's tongue ran along her folds. A shuddering breath escaped her as her hips bucked suddenly, something Micah had been prepared for as he watched Anne's face. The woman had shut her eyes tightly and he carefully placed a hand on her hip as his licks became more hungry, more passionate as the woman mewled.   
  
Clearly this was her first time having a man go down on her, Micah mused as his lips and teeth sent fireworks through her body. One of his fingers dipped inside of her as his tongue dragged over her clit, the contact making the woman whine like never before. He enjoyed seeing her at his mercy, too enthralled by the pleasures to use her mouth for anything else.   
  
The woman glanced down at Micah as his lips latched onto her clit, her face growing more flustered as he began to suck on the bundle of nerves. The noise the woman made was unholy, to say the least, her head lolling back as her hips bucked against his hand. Micah didn't hesitate nor slow as her back arched, instead inserting an extra finger to her core and fucking her as she cried out.    
  
It didn't last forever; she hadn't expected it to. Micah stopped sucking on her clit and instead went back to lapping at her heat temporarily, his fingers sliding out of her and eventually he stopped. Her lust-filled eyes watched as Micah took off his shirt, throwing it to the side before pushing his trousers down enough to pull his cock out.   
  
This part she had done before, but breathlessly she whimpered at the mere size of him. He was perhaps six or seven inches long, girthy too. The man held his cock and stroked it a few times as he positioned himself between her thighs, rubbing his cock along her slit.

 

Without warning, Micah's hands gripped her thighs as he pushed into her. The little grunts he made were music to her ears, and he wasn't gentle with her. He thrusts were rhythmic out but rough, one hand moved from her hip and teased her sensitive clit without hesitation. 

 

“Oh my God-- Micah!” She gasped as he smirked above her, grunting as he found himself balls deep inside of her. He held himself but only for a few moments, taking a few seconds to admire the mess that he had made of her.

 

“You good?” Micah asked, his voice sounding dangerously low. Something about it was attractive to her, but maybe that was just the booze talking. She honestly didn't think that he had  _ this _ in him.

 

“Yeah,” Anne groaned, her fists tangled in the thin sheet below her. Micah's other hand left her thigh and instead dealt a sharp slap to her ass, drawing a yelp from the woman as he only grew rougher. His thrusts were painfully slow and Micah knew it, what he was doing to her now was mostly for his own pleasure.

 

Micah pinched her ass before letting his hand rest on her hip, the other still slowly rubbing her clit as his pace picked up. The whines and whimpers of the woman below him were enough to satisfy his appetite, for now, knowing that the rest of the camp had likely heard the noises that he had drawn from her.

 

The thought of her submitting to him, being his and his alone -- that excited Micah enough to forget the teasing and torturously slow thrusts; his hips snapped hard against her own, the sound of their skin meeting echoing through the small space alongside their groans and mutters of pleasure.

 

“You like that?” Micah grunted, staring down at her flushed face. “You like being my whore?” Micah taunted the outlaw, who let out a breathy moan in response, murmuring something similar to  _ yes _ .

 

“Louder.” He ordered, slapping her clit, his hips not faltering. Anne moved a hand over her forehead, pushing her hair away from her flustered skin.

 

“Yes!” She gasped then yelped as Micah's hand once again firmly slapped her ass, the stinging sending sparks throughout her body.

 

“Louder!” He barked at her, and the woman's head lolled back as he spanked her hard a few more times until her skin burned bright red.

 

“ _ Yes! _ ” She cried out as loud as her voice would go. “God yes!” She continued as Micah finally drove her over the edge, the poor woman collapsing into ecstasy as her back arched; her entire body trembling and her eyes squeezing shut as.she moaned up a storm.

 

Micah let out a chuckle as he watched her, but despite her soaking wet heat milking his cock, he kept fucking her until the feeling grew too intense. The man let out an almost startled grunt as he blew his load inside of her sooner than he anticipated, but he was too drunk to give a damn about the consequences. 

 

At that moment, Micah steadied himself as best he could as his hips jerked and his thighs trembled, feeling weak as he held himself above the tired woman. The experience was euphoric and something he hadn't felt in months, and he forced himself to pull out as stars danced across his vision. 

 

Both of them were sweaty, slightly sticky messes as they came down slowly from their highs. Anne felt drowsy, flustered still, and exposed to the man above her. His breath was hot against her shoulder as he panted, his eyes shut as he rebuilt himself slowly.

 

“You still want that drink?” Micah questioned, his voice rough and weak. Anne chose not to call him on it as he sat up, using one of his previously discarded shirts to clean himself up.

 

“You serious?” She questioned, grabbing the first item of clothing beside her -- Micah's red shirt -- and not thinking much about it as she slowly lifted herself from the sheets. The man turned to her with a bottle of rum in hand, smirking as she buttoned up his shirt. It was far too big on her; it was sexy.

 

“What, too tired  _ Princess _ ?” He taunted her but offered her the first sip of the freshly opened bottle. With a sarcastic  _ haha _ Anne accepted the offer, shuffling closer to the man who fucked her like no other.

 

“Maybe next time I'll ride you if you're good.” Anne shot at him, and Micah laughed as she took a swig from the bottle.

 

“Maybe next time we'll put your mouth to better use.” Micah all but snatched the bottle from her as she threatened to drop it in shock from his comment, the look on her face made him wish he could take a photo of her.


End file.
